


Polaroids

by ivy_baskin, LB714



Category: Feltcliffe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_baskin/pseuds/ivy_baskin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB714/pseuds/LB714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds some Polaroids of Tom and himself from early days on the Harry Potter set, and is not about using them for a little bit of blackmail to get what he wants. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

"I can NOT believe you still haven't unpacked everything." Marcia stood in the center of her son's living room, pointing an accusing finger at a wobbly stack of boxes in the corner. "You've been in this flat a year and a half, Daniel. What are you waiting for—the next time you move, so you won't have to bother opening these?" She sighed and shook her head, but there was a smile tugging at her lips nonetheless.

"No!" Dan said breathlessly. "I was going to unpack those—eventually." Every time his mum paid a visit, she had another chore for him that he'd been avoiding. He'd moved out to give both of them a little breathing room, but truth be told, he missed his parents and liked when they visited. Even if it meant another chore.

He hurried over to the box in question and peered inside. It was full of random junk, haphazardly packed. "I don't even remember what's in here," he muttered.

Marcia walked over to the stack of boxes, pushed the top one into Dan's arms, and picked up the next one herself. "Here, I'll help you—we'll get it done quickly that way. If you tidied up a bit more often, you'd _know_ what and where things are, wouldn't you?" She smiled at him and then headed for the sofa. "I hope there was nothing . . . perishable left in this one." She pushed back the flaps and looked into the box carefully.

"Fine," Dan said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. He took his box to the kitchen table and set it down. Peeling back the flaps again, he looked inside more closely. Magazines. A couple of books. He began removing them. Underneath, some old photographs. Photos? Dan pulled them out and leafed through them. Polaroids from the set. Him in costume. Him with Rupert. And then . . .

He grinned. He'd almost forgotten about that day. He wondered if Tom had. Still smiling, he put the photos aside. He would have fun with these, he thought.

"I'll need you to tell me if this lot can be tossed," Marcia called to her son as she stacked a pile of dog-eared magazines on the coffee table. She looked up and saw Dan standing in the kitchen with a mischievous grin on his face. "Did you find something interesting in there, dear?"

"Um, nothing," Dan said quickly, stuffing the pictures in his back pocket. "Just some old photographs." It's not that he didn't want his mother to see. He just didn't want to discuss them with her. She would get all sentimental about how young he was in the pictures. But Tom wouldn't. He'd want them. That made Dan smile again. He'd make Tom work for them.

Marcia smiled and went back to her own sorting. "Try to throw _some_ of it away, at least, dear—surely you don't have to keep all of those. And, once we're done," she continued, turning over the box to empty out the last scrap of paper, "how about you take your mother out to dinner?"

 

******  


 

  
Tom locked his car with a squawk from the electronic keychain and strolled up the block towards Dan's flat with a smile. He looked forward to their Friday night video and pizza fests even more now that their relationship had taken a decidedly . . . different turn.

Shaking his head, Tom's smile grew broader as he thought about what the evening held in store. He'd never before thought of a bloke as attractive, not in that way, but Dan . . . Dan was different. It was amazing to him that, after all the years they'd known each other, their feelings for each other had changed—but to be honest, he was very glad it had happened.

And Dan had said something on the phone about a special treat he had in mind for that evening. Tom had no idea what that meant, but he was sure, from the barely repressed giggle in Dan's voice when he'd said it, that it wouldn't be long before he found out. He strode through the door into the lobby of Dan's building, and hit the intercom button.

Dan buzzed Tom in, eager to show him the pictures. He had every intention of drawing this out, however.

A couple of hours later, Tom drained the last of his second bottle of beer, and made a vigorous thumbs-down gesture at the television screen, where the closing credits of a movie were rolling. "That movie was _rubbish_. Pure crap. I get to choose the next one if that's the best you can do, young Daniel," he said mockingly.

"Well, Master Thomas, it appears to me that you have not been schooled properly in the fine art of filmmaking," Dan replied, scratching his arm and sitting up.

"Oh, and I suppose you're the one to teach me, then," Tom shot back, leaning over to give Dan a gentle shove with his shoulder before getting up and heading for the kitchen. "Do you want another Diet Coke, mate? And when are you going to get around to telling me about this 'special treat' you've been dying to spill all night?"

"Someone's a bit impatient," Dan said, exaggerating the words. "Bring me another Diet Coke and maybe I'll tell you."

"Oh, you're going to tell me, never fear." Tom came back into the living room and put both their drinks down on the coffee table. He turned and straddled Dan's legs, standing over him, looking down on him. On an impulse, Tom knelt down swiftly and then leaned in to give Dan a quick, rough kiss—just because he could. It was incredible to him how much that still thrilled him. "I have ways of making you talk," he said, making his voice go low and husky, and then he chuckled.

"Do you?" Dan teased, running his hands up Tom's thighs. He could feel tight muscles through the jeans, and that brought a small smile to his lips. "I believe once you see what I've got, you'll change your tune rather quickly."

Tom pulled back to look at Dan, puzzled. "What are you playing at, Daniel? I can't think what you could possibly have that's going to surprise me that much. I want to see it—now!"

"Oh, all right. Impatient sod, aren't you?" Dan lifted his hips and reached into his back pocket, where he'd been keeping the Polaroids safe from Tom's prying eyes. "I was unpacking a box the other day when I came across these," he said, holding the pictures but not letting Tom see them just yet.

"What are those, mate, your baby photos?" Tom teased him as he tried to grab them out of Dan's hand. "Let me see!"

"Not just mine," Dan replied, holding the photos out of reach.

Tom paused mid-reach and stared at his friend. "What ARE you talking about, 'not just mine'? Give—me—THOSE!" He made one final lunge, and managed to get a grip on the corner of one of the photos.

"Careful, Tom, or you'll tear it. And it's rather precious," Dan added devilishly.

"You're trying my patience, young Daniel," Tom said warningly, not letting go of the edge of the photo. "If you don't show me what you're on about, right now . . ."

"You'll what? Do tell." Dan leaned back against the couch, still holding onto the picture.

"I will tickle you without mercy," Tom said threateningly, "until you beg me to stop." He sat down quite suddenly, still straddling Dan's legs so as to pin him down on the couch. Leaning in, he whispered into Dan's ear, "And I know all your best ticklish spots now, don't forget." Tom moved in a little closer and nipped at Dan's ear. "Show me the pictures. Now."

A shiver went up Dan's spine as Tom's lips tickled his ear. He wasn't sure he wanted to show him the pictures just yet. This was turning into more fun than he'd imagined. "So forceful," Dan said, looking into Tom's eyes. But he still didn't turn the photo over. "Do you remember when we were filming Harry Potter 2, and we were bored one day, waiting around?"

Tom had been about to resume his tormenting of Dan's ear, but now he pulled back, so baffled that he actually let go his grip on the photo. "Harry Potter 2? That was a few years ago, mate, and we did a lot of fooling around on the set. You're going to have to do better than that if you're trying to give hints." He leaned in again and stuck his tongue in Dan's ear, breathing heavily at the same time; he knew from experience that Dan would be helpless under such an attack.

Dan almost dropped the photos. He wasn't sure his resolve would hold much longer. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to see," Dan said, his voice husky.

"Oh, I think you KNOW I can do better," Tom whispered, letting his lips trail down the side of Dan's neck. "Those photos are mine, mate. You _want_ to give them to me . . . come on."

Now Dan had sunk so far back into the cushions he was practically on the floor. "Oh, fuck," Dan murmured as Tom's lips tickled his throat. "Take the bloody pictures."

Smiling against Dan's skin, Tom tipped back and deftly plucked the photos from Dan's fingers. But before he looked at them, he gave Dan another slightly rough, very long kiss. "That's on account," he said quietly, "you'll get the rest later." Then he moved off of Dan and threw himself down onto the sofa beside him. Making quite a meal of it, he held the photos out at several different lengths before he finally took a good look at them.

"Oh, Christ! I don't believe you still have these!" Tom looked at Dan in horror.

Smugly, Dan sat up and looked over Tom's shoulder. "Weren't you simply precious," he said sarcastically.

Scowling, Tom shoved Dan with his shoulder, then looked back at the photos again. There he was, in all his 14-year-old glory, hair spiked up with a whole tube of some kind of . . . goop, in imitation of a hard-core punk. An effect that was spoiled somewhat by the Harry Potter costume he was wearing.

"Right," he said with another grimace, "we're burning these straight away, Daniel. No way do I want these photos around. I still can't believe you saved them, all these years."

"We are most definitely not!" Dan said with mock indignation. "I'm going to hold on to these for the future."

"Future what?" Tom snorted. "You think I'm going to let you keep these? Think again, my friend. You must have some matches in the kitchen. We're having a little farewell ceremony to young Master Thomas right now." With that, he made to get up off the sofa.

"Not so fast, mate," Dan said, grabbing the back of Tom's shirt. "You can't have those. Unless . . ."

Tom paused, standing over Dan and giving him a look. "Unless what?" He arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me these Polaroids have a . . . price?"

"Everything has a price, Thomas," Dan said matter-of-factly. "You of all people should know that."

Dropping to his knees, Tom leaned in close. "But me, Daniel? You would make me pay a price, for these?" He moved in even nearer, letting his mouth almost graze Dan's lips.

Dan's heart melted just a little, as Tom's blue eyes gazed up at him. "Nice try, my friend. But I'm afraid it won't work. If you want these pictures, you'll have to give me something in return."

Tom leant in for a faint promise of a kiss. "I won't spoil your evil plan," he replied softly, "by pointing out that I DO have possession of said photos at the moment." He tilted his head to nip at Dan's neck again. "Yeah," he breathed into Dan's skin, "I'll pay your price. I'm assuming you want to take it in trade, mate?" Another nibble, just at the base of Dan's throat.

Dan gazed up at the ceiling, his groin twitching impatiently. "Who said those are the only photos . . . _mate_?" He playfully pushed Tom away. "Stop trying to distract me. Yes, I propose a trade. In kind."

Tom's head jerked up in surprise at Dan's words. "You sneaky little bugger . . ." he said slowly, narrowing his eyes playfully at his friend. "All right then, Master Radcliffe, tell me your price—in kind. Then I'll let you know if I agree to your terms."

"Oh, you'll agree, all right. I think you'll find the terms more than fair. You might even enjoy them," he said, reaching out to stroke Tom's cheek.

"Is that right?" Tom stared at Dan for a moment, a crooked grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Then he put his hands on Dan's thighs and began rubbing his palms up and down the length of them, his smile growing as he pushed the rough denim against Dan's skin. Tom was starting to feel a little breathless—and his cock already slightly uncomfortable inside his jeans—as he thought about the possibilities ahead of them. "And how much are _you_ going to enjoy them, I wonder?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow in challenge, daring Dan to continue.

Dan leaned forward and looked Tom in the eye, his own blue eyes blazing. "I _know_ I'll enjoy them. They're _my_ terms, after all."

Tom's breath caught as he stared back into Dan's amazingly blue eyes, which seemed to be growing darker the more Dan teased him. "So . . ." he said quietly, leaning in a little as he spoke, "are you going to actually get around to telling me what they are, or are you going to keep me waiting all night?" He continued to stroke Dan's thighs as he spoke, and when one of his thumbs, on an upward stroke, came to rest near Dan's crotch, he pressed down hard for a moment before sweeping his hands down again.

Dan reflexively grabbed hold of Tom's hands. "If you keep that up, I'll never get around to telling you. Or showing you," he added mischievously.

"Showing me?" Tom raised both eyebrows. "I'm fascinated—do carry on. I'll behave now. If that's what you want," he said with a wink, breaking free of Dan's grip with one hand and pinching the inside of Dan's thigh before his friend could stop him.

Dan swatted Tom's hand away and squeezed past him. He walked over to where his messenger bag lay on a nearby armchair. It was from this bag that he retrieved a Polaroid camera. He held it up and said, "I borrowed this from the set the other day."

Still on his knees in front of the sofa, Tom stared at Dan for a moment before a pleased smile began to curve his lips. He slid up and back onto the sofa, folding his arms in front of him as he pretended to ponder the situation seriously. He knew bloody well what was coming, but he wasn't about to give in this easily.

"Ooo, does the wardrobe department know you nicked that?" he asked lightly.

"They'll get it back. After I'm done with it." Dan moved so that he was standing opposite Tom but a distance away. "Now, if you want those pictures back, you'd best remove your shirt."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, mate?" Tom pretended to protest, knowing they both realised it was only a matter of time before he gave in to what Dan wanted. Making loud, huffing noises of long-suffering, Tom undid the buttons of his shirt and began to take it off, as slowly as he possibly could.

"Come on, already, get on with it," Dan said, feigning impatience. He motioned with his hands. "I haven't got all day."

"What, you've got someplace better to be?" Tom smirked. He pulled his shirt all the way off, finally, by a sleeve and then tossed it onto the back of the sofa. He stretched his arms out wide, preening for a moment, before looking lazily at Dan. "So, here I am—what's next?"

"Just this," Dan said, raising the camera and pressing the button. He swiftly removed the photograph and set it down on the coffee table. He did take a moment to admire Tom's pose. "Now lie down," he ordered.

"So demanding, Daniel." Tom rolled his eyes, but he flopped down on the couch nevertheless and stretched himself out full-length, throwing one arm over his head and looking at the camera with a sly expression. "Not that I mind that . . . once in a while."

"Shush, and hold still," Dan said, snapping another picture, which he added to the one on the coffee table. He lowered the camera and appraised his subject. "I think you're wearing far too much clothing."

"Shush me, will you?" Tom pretended to pout, but he stayed perfectly still, just as he was, on the sofa. "If you want less clothing, I think you should come over here and show me exactly what you have in mind. This is a photo shoot—I need some direction, if you please."

"You are a terrible subject," Dan replied with mock exasperation. He came over to where Tom reclined and sat down near his waist. "I think we need to loosen these a bit," he said, pondering Tom's jeans. He thumbed the button open and gazed into Tom's eyes.

Tom stared back into Dan's eyes, and then swallowed hard. Just the slight pressure of Dan's thumb on his jeans was making Tom's cock stand up and take notice, so to speak. With a heavy sigh, he reached out and took Dan's hand in his own, then placed it lightly on the front of his own jeans. "I don't think you've loosened it enough, mate," he said, his voice low and husky.

Dan could feel Tom's stiffness through the jeans and his pants. He was rock-hard, and Dan knew he wouldn't be able to play this game much longer, either. So he lowered the zipper, making sure his hand touched the bulge underneath. "Better?" he asked.

" _Mmmm,_ " Tom groaned, closing his eyes. "A little, yes. But you're not quite there yet." He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Hurry up and take your bloody pictures, would you, before I get . . . other ideas."

Leaning back, Dan did take another picture. "Do enlighten me. What other ideas do you have in mind?"

"D'you think I'm going to just tell you?" Tom snorted, then opened his eyes to peek at Dan. "Oh, no, my friend—you're going to have to work to find out my intentions. You're not the only one who likes a little game now and then." He reached out suddenly and pinched Dan's thigh again—but this time his aim was a little higher.

"Ow!" Dan exclaimed, but it was more out of surprise than pain. He was becoming very excited over their little game, and until now he'd had all the control. Perhaps it was time to take it back. "Not so fast, Thomas. Remember, _I'm_ the one with the incriminating evidence."

Tom began to stroke his fingers up and down Dan's arm. "I'm not sure I _really_ believe you have more photos than what you've shown me,'" he said, a doubting tone in his voice. "How do you know I'm not going along just to see what _ELSE_ it will get me?" Tom skimmed his hand up Dan's arm and then his shoulder, until it was resting lightly on the back of Dan's neck. Tom then began to urge his friend closer, meaning full well to kiss Dan thoroughly as soon as he got him close enough.

Dan leaned in just enough so their faces were mere inches apart, but then he stopped, Tom's hand still on the back of his neck. "What it will get you?" he said quietly. "It's not about what it will get YOU, mate, it's about what _I_ will get out of this."

The look in Dan's eyes, and the tone of his voice, made Tom's breath catch again, but he struggled to keep his face calm, to not betray just how turned on he was. "Well, why don't you get to telling me just what it is you want, Dan?" he said, his voice quiet and intense. "Or is it part of your plan to drive me mental before you have your way with me?" He leaned in a bit, still determined to kiss Dan.

Dan jerked his head back, equally determined to make Tom work for it. "That sounds like fun, actually." He raised the camera. "I just want to make sure I have enough incriminating evidence so that you'll be beholden to me."

Tom growled in frustration. "I wish you would bloody hold still, so I can get at you!" Then he let himself flop back onto the couch and watched Dan for a moment through half-closed eyes. "You are evil," he said quietly, with a slow smile, "and you will be the ruin of me, young Daniel." But even as he said the words, Tom lifted his bottom slightly and began to shove at his jeans, dragging his boxers down over one hip as he did.

As Tom struggled to remove his jeans, Dan caught a delicious glimpse of the light-brown hairs peeking out from the waistband of his pants. He was enjoying the power he had right now, but he knew it wouldn't last much longer. Eventually, he would give in to Tom—he would do whatever Tom wanted, because he truly enjoyed pleasing his mate. And he couldn't resist him, either.

He reached out and stroked Tom's thigh and raised the camera again. But he didn't take a picture. "No," he said, "I think I'll save this for myself."

Finally the jeans were off, and Tom lay back on the sofa, clad only in his boxers. He knew that Dan could see how hard he was already through the thin material. Putting his own hand on Dan's thigh—but gently this time—Tom looked up into Dan's eyes, his expression suddenly serious. "It's yours, any time you want it, mate."

Now Dan put the camera down. He could see Tom's obvious desire, and he could feel his own growing hard beneath his jeans. "I think you've paid the price."

"Ah—I have, eh?" Tom began to brush his fingers up Dan's arms again with an eager gleam in his eyes. "Well," he said quietly when his hands reached Dan's shoulders and he began to pull his friend closer, "are you going to give me what I . . . paid for, then?" Suddenly Tom felt as if he _would_ go mental if he didn't feel Dan's weight on top of him, if he didn't start kissing him, right this minute.

"I don't imagine you're talking about the bloody pictures," Dan said, leaning down, with one hand on the back of the sofa and one hand on the cushion beside Tom's waist.

"Definitely not." Tom breathed out the words with a rough sigh. He reached out to grab Dan's shirt in his fists, pulling him in closer. "You can keep them." And with that he lifted up his head, pressing his lips against Dan's.

The kiss was rough and hot, and Dan loved every minute of it. He pressed down against Tom, forcing him back against the cushions, and climbed on top, propping himself up so that their hips weren't quite touching yet.

Tom groaned as Dan's lips crushed down against his—the kiss was so good, he wanted it to go on forever. Well . . . maybe not quite forever. His arms slipped around Dan's back, tugging him in, and he managed to get his tongue out so he could tease it against Dan's mouth, begging to be allowed in. Instinctively his hips thrust upwards, trying to make contact with Dan's body, which hovered maddeningly close, but just out of reach.

Dan slipped a hand between their bodies and placed it on the bulge between Tom's legs. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "If I get to keep the photos, what do you get?"

He couldn't help it—a deep moan escaped Tom as Dan's hand finally rested on his erection, his touch a shock of pleasure to the aching stiffness. "Oh, mate, you're killing me here," he whispered, pushing up into Dan's grasp, wanting more. Tom lifted his head again to nip at Dan's kiss-bruised lower lip. "You," he breathed, "over and over again, all night long. That's what I want."

A slow smile played across Dan's lips. As much as Tom couldn't seem to resist Dan, Dan also couldn't resist Tom. He would do anything the older boy asked. "Tell me what you want me to do," he said as he began to rub the hard mass under his palm.

Tom reached with one hand and pressed Dan's palm down a bit harder on his cock. " _Mmmmm._ That's a very good start. I really love feeling your hands on me, you know." Tom shifted under Dan a bit, and then placed his other hand on the back of Dan's neck again, slowly bringing him closer, so he could whisper in his ear. "But if you wanted to put something else, other than your hands, on me . . . I wouldn't complain."

Tom's hot breath in his ear was enough to make Dan's pants just a little bit tighter. He swallowed and then kissed Tom, slipping his tongue into his friend's mouth and letting his body relax so that he was nestled between Tom's legs. He began to kiss his way down the taller boy's body, stopping to lick and suck his neck a little before moving downward.

The weight of Dan's body, finally settling on top of him, aroused Tom incredibly, and he wrapped his legs around Dan's to hold him there, snug against Tom's crotch. "Oh, man," he groaned, twisting his head to one side as Dan began to lay a trail of kisses over his shoulder. "That feels SO good, Dan . . . don't stop, please." He slipped his own hands under Dan's shirt, and began to stroke his friend's back lazily, almost humming with the pleasure of what Dan was doing to him.

Tom's cool hands on his back made Dan's skin tingle. Pleasing his mate just increased his own arousal. Dan noted how smooth Tom's skin was; his chest had just a spray of hair in the center, so Dan's lips slid easily across the tight pecs to one small, pink nipple.

"Damn!" Tom had known full well where Dan was headed, but when his friend's lips first closed over his sensitive nipple, he still arched his back and hissed through his teeth. "Ohhh . . . that feels even better, yes," he murmured, bringing one hand back up to stroke through Dan's hair. "But you're not . . . quite there yet, mate."

Dan raised his head. "I'm not?" he asked playfully, knowing full well what Tom meant. "Tell me, where should I be?"

"You know bloody well where, you git," Tom retorted, but he was grinning and loving the playfulness that was always part of their time together. It was as exciting to him as anything else they did, and he could feel his cock throbbing in anticipation. "But if you'd like some help . . ." He pushed gently on Dan's shoulders, urging him down lower with a devilish look in his eyes.

Dan bypassed the thin trail of hairs leading like an arrow down to Tom's pants. He tugged at the waistband, wanting to free Tom's cock as quickly as possible. It sprang up, nearly grazing Dan's chin. "Well, looks like someone's happy to see me," Dan remarked.

" _Mmm_ , and getting happier by the minute," Tom said, his voice low and husky. It felt amazing to finally be released from the confines of his boxers, and he started fidgeting as he waited for Dan to go on. "Come on, Dan," he said, a touch of pleading in his voice.

"Come on what?" Dan asked, even though he knew exactly what Tom wanted. He enjoyed teasing his friend, because he knew Tom could take it. And dish it out in equal doses.

"You love tormenting me, don't you?" Tom smiled down at him, eyelids half-closed. "Go ahead, do your worst. I know the wait will be worth it." He thought of all the other times Dan had done what he was about to do, and Tom's cock grew stiffer, almost painfully so. "Fuck . . ." he groaned, closing his eyes now as he tried to keep some kind of control.

"Is that what you want?" Dan asked, his mouth mere millimeters from the throbbing organ.

" _Yesss._ " The sound was more a groan than a word. "Please, Dan . . ."

"Since you asked so nicely . . ." Not wanting his friend to suffer any longer, Dan swiped his tongue over the length of Tom's heat, up the shaft to the tip and back down again. He licked his way back up and without waiting for a reaction, parted his lips and took Tom in.

"Oh, Christ . . ." Tom's hips lifted, his whole body tensed as the wet warmth of Dan's mouth engulfed his cock. "Dan . . . oh . . ." Every time they did this, every time Dan went down on him, it felt better than it ever had before. Tom thought he could actually become addicted to it, it felt so good. "Ah, that's it, mate," he whispered, slipping his fingers into Dan's hair and tugging gently.

Dan was aware of the hands in his hair, of the musky scent of Tom's manhood, of the sounds of Tom's breath quickening. He knew what Tom liked without even having to ask—but teasing was part of the game.

He also knew that if he swirled his tongue just so . . .

" _Fuck!_ " Tom's whole body went rigid as he fought not to thrust too hard into Dan's mouth. His fingers spasmed in Dan's hair, and then he clutched at his friend's shoulders, gasping and trying to control himself. "Ah, Dan . . . no, wait." As much as he loved what Dan was doing to him, Tom didn't want to come too soon. They had the whole night ahead of them, and he had plans for young Daniel he wasn't even close to fulfilling yet.

Dan continued what he was doing for a moment longer, then slid slowly off Tom's very wet cock. "Problem, mate?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Tom groaned. "You are determined to humble me." He arched an eyebrow at Dan as his breathing calmed a little. "Well, your turn is coming, my friend, don't doubt it." Tom propped himself up on one arm and slipped a hand down to pinch Dan's nipple through his shirt. "And speaking of your turn, don't you think you're a little over-dressed?" Tom's voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "I think we should retire to your bedroom, and get a little more . . . comfortable."

The pinch wasn't at all painful, but Dan could take the hint. He knelt on the couch and held out his hand. "Yes, because you certainly do look uncomfortable," he said with a wink, gesturing with his head toward Tom's rock-hard cock.

"I'll be expecting you to help me do something about that, mate," Tom said with a wink as he let Dan help him up off the couch. "Getting you out of your clothes is my first priority, though." He started to follow Dan towards the bedroom, then stopped short. "Oh, and I think I'll be needing this, too." He turned back and scooped the camera off the coffee table, then faced Dan with a sly grin. "You're not the only one who has an urge to play photographer. I need some 'incriminating evidence' of my own, I think—just to keep things even."

"Hang on a second, mate," Dan said, turning around and raising his hands. "I never said anything about letting _you_ take pictures of _me_."

Tom stopped and looked at Dan, his head to one side. "What—you get to have private photos of me for _your_ personal enjoyment, and I don't get to have any for mine?" His expression grew serious then. "We're only playing; it's all just between the two of us. I trust you, Dan; you trust _me_ , don't you?"

"Of course I trust you," Dan said quickly. Tom was one of the few people he trusted implicitly. They'd grown up together. They'd seen each other on their best and worst days.

"Good." The mischievous look returned to Tom's face. "Then no complaining, please." He walked up behind his friend and quickly, before Dan could stop him, pinched his ass. "I'll be sure to get your 'good side,' don't worry, mate." He giggled and began to push Dan in the direction of the bedroom door.

"I won't _have_ a good side if you keep that up," whined Dan in jest, rubbing his ass. He dragged his heels just to be difficult, stopping at the bedroom door. "What now?" he asked.

"Keep going, keep going." Tom herded Dan into the bedroom, and then leaned back against the doorframe. "Now . . . I'd say first, hmm . . ." He paused as if considering, balancing the camera in one hand. "I think you need to strip down to those sweet little underpants of yours." _The white mesh ones, I hope,_ Tom thought to himself.

Dan turned around to face Tom. "Fine, if that's what you want." Again, he took his time, pulling his shirt up off his shoulders, over his head, and through his arms. "I was getting hot anyway."

Tom gazed with appreciation at Dan's naked chest. He raised the camera and snapped a photo. " _Mmm_ , now we're getting somewhere. Stop whining and get on with it; you asked me what I wanted. And those trousers—they've got to go."

"I _like_ these trousers," Dan said pointedly. Again, it was all part of the game, and he was just as eager to shed them as Tom was to see them go. He unzipped the fly and lowered them, never taking his eyes off Tom or the camera.

"Oh, I like them, too, Daniel," Tom said lazily. "But I like what's underneath them even better." Tom's cock grew stiff again as he saw that Dan was indeed wearing the Aussie Bum pants. He raised the camera again, but didn't push the button. "All the way off, please," he waved his hand at the trousers pooled around Dan's feet. "And then, pose for me."

Dan kicked aside the trousers and stood still, his eyes turned toward the camera, his gaze intent. "Like this?" he asked.

"Put one hand on your hip," Tom instructed, and then snapped another photo. He lowered the camera to look at Dan, and suddenly, he couldn't wait, couldn't hold himself back any longer. Before Dan could move, Tom crossed the room, tossed the camera down lightly on the bed, and pulled Dan to him, taking his mouth in a hard, insistent kiss. His other hand slid down Dan's chest, over his flat belly covered with dark fur, and then slipped inside his pants, cupping Dan's cock and squeezing it lightly as Tom continued to kiss him breathless.

Dan gripped Tom's shoulders and moaned loudly into his mouth. He almost came right then, his cock was rock-hard in Tom's capable hand. "Fuck _me_!" he whispered.

"I'd love to, mate," Tom gasped, still trying to breathe properly. He was so excited, he knew he'd have to get himself under control if he was going to last. "But first . . ." He started to back Dan up, toward the bed, his hand still down Dan's pants, caressing him firmly. "Can I have a taste?" Kissing Dan on the mouth again, Tom started to tug the white mesh underpants down off one hip.

Dan's legs hit the edge of the bed, and he fell backward, pulling Tom on top of him. For a moment they were separated, but Tom's hand was still inside Dan's underpants. "Taste, touch, whatever you like," Dan said breathlessly.

Tom wriggled a little closer and gave Dan a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss. "Whatever I like . . . that can cover a lot of ground," he whispered next to Dan's cheek. "I hope you're . . . up for it." Tom winked at Dan cheekily, then slid off the bed and onto his knees as he began to drag his friend's pants down and off, tossing them over his own shoulder when he was done. "Ahh," he breathed, taking in the sight of Dan's stiff cock, just waiting for his attention. Tom began to kiss his way, quite slowly and quite thoroughly, up Dan's thighs.

Staring up at the ceiling, Dan could feel Tom's soft lips tickling his legs, and he almost let out an impatient groan of frustration at the pace with which Tom administered each kiss. His cock was throbbing just as impatiently, but Dan knew it would be worth the wait. "As you can see, I'm most definitely up for it," he said.

Tom made it to Dan's hip, and nipped lightly at the pale skin there. "Good, because I'm just getting started." With a grin, he turned his head and gave Dan's cock a long, slow lick up the length of it, all the way to the tip.

With a sigh Dan put his hands by his head and focused on NOT coming. But it wasn't easy. Tom knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew all the right places to drive Dan wild.

Lifting up a little, Tom took the head of Dan's cock between his lips and held it there lightly for a moment, as if he was going to start sucking it. Tom closed his eyes and groaned a little as he tasted a drop of salty liquid on his tongue; he wanted to take Dan in deeper, so badly. But driving Dan mad was his goal at the moment, so he let Dan slip out of his mouth, and twisted his head around to lick his way down the other side of Dan's straining erection, this time with short, quick movements of his tongue.

This time Dan groaned out loud, and his body twitched. "That was cruel," he teased. "Are you trying to make me suffer?"

"Yes, I am." Tom looked up, quite pleased with himself at the state of Dan's . . . discomfort. This was one of the best things about making love with his friend, the easy way they played with each other, knowing just how to get to the other because they _were_ such good friends. "Do you want me to stop, mate?" he said quietly as he took the shaft of Dan's cock in his hand and began to stroke him slowly. "I can stop . . . any time you want."

Dan raised his head and panted. "If you stop now, I'll make sure everyone at Leavesden has a copy of the picture of you with your hair all spiked."

"Oh, _now_ who's being cruel?" Tom gave Dan's cock an extra little squeeze. "All right, Dan," he said, his voice low and sultry as he looked up at his friend. "I'll be good." He turned back and, without a moment's hesitation, took Dan into his mouth, as deeply as he could, sucking hard and slipping his hand down to caress Dan's balls as he did.

_Yes, you're good, Tom,_ Dan thought. _Really, really good._ He arched his back when Tom touched his sensitive balls, but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting just a little into Tom's warm mouth.

As he felt Dan respond to him, Tom moved in closer between Dan's thighs, adjusting his position so he could place one hand on his friend's hip and keep him from moving too much. Pulling back, he let Dan's cock slide almost out of his mouth before swirling his tongue around the head, tickling it for just a moment and then taking it in again, sucking and groaning at the feel of the hot, hard shaft against the inside of his cheeks. After a moment, he pulled back again, and gasped, "Jesus . . . you taste so bloody good, mate."

Panting wildly now, Dan raised his head again and said, "You're going to be tasting more in a minute, if you keep that up."

Tom grinned at him, then licked his lips slowly and deliberately. "That sounds tempting, very tempting. But . . ." He got up off his knees then and climbed onto the bed, covering Dan's body with his own so that he could look down at him. He gave a little thrust with his hips, grinding his cock into Dan's for a moment, then bent his head till their lips were almost touching. "I'd rather fuck you, if that's all right."

"If you're asking my permission, I think you know the answer," said Dan, squirming under Tom's body and running his hands up and down the lithe form above him.

" _Mmm_ , there's a good lad," Tom murmured in a soft, slightly poncey tone. Then he grinned down at Dan and arched an eyebrow. "Just what I was hoping you'd say." And with that, he swooped down on Dan, ravaging him with a fierce, hungry kiss. He was done playing—it was time for something more.

Dan grew more excited by the minute. He was always intensely aroused when Tom was this aggressive. He liked that he didn't have to tell Tom what to do, that Tom didn't treat him like he was some fragile thing. He kissed him back just as fiercely, his tongue probing Tom's hot, wet mouth.

Tom moaned as their tongues teased and tormented each other; again, he knew he would have to calm himself down if he wanted to last. But having Dan under him, feeling the strength underneath his friend's smooth skin when he ran his hands over that slight, firm body always left him panting and mad to get even closer to him.

After a few moments, he pulled back, gasping for air. "I think," he said breathlessly, "I need to get you in a better position if I'm to have my way with you." He reluctantly lifted himself off Dan, and took his arm, wanting to help his friend move to the center of the bed.

Dan wriggled his way in the direction Tom was coaxing him. "And just what position would that be, hmm?" Dan asked, grinning.

Tom slid his hand down between them, his fingers tickling Dan's stomach as he went, until he could grasp his friend's cock again and give it a squeeze. "On your front, mate," he whispered, his voice husky with desire. "So I can get at that beautiful ass of yours." Then he grasped Dan's hips for a moment with both hands, before letting his hands slip all the way around so he could get a grip on the bottom in question and pull Dan in against him for another kiss.

In response, Dan reached around Tom's slender waist and gave his friend's equally tight bottom a squeeze, too. Then he pushed Tom off so he could roll over. He was eager to feel Tom inside him.

"I can't wait, either," Tom said quietly, leaning over to nip at Dan's shoulder. "Been looking forward to this all week, as a matter of fact." He pushed himself up to stand on his knees, and then straddled Dan. Tom let his hands glide over Dan's skin, from his shoulders all the way down his back, till Tom's fingertips came to rest on the two small dimples just above Dan's bum. For a minute or two, he simply traced them, his touch lingering and light.

"Yes, just as luscious as I remember," Tom teased quietly. A grin crept over his face as, with one swift movement, Tom brought his hand down flat with a loud _*smack*_ on Dan's ass.

"Ow!" Dan said, taken by surprise. He found it was a rather pleasant surprise, however. He raised his head and tried to sound as stern as possible. "What was that for?"

" _That_ one was for trying to blackmail me with old, embarrassing pictures," Tom said, adopting a stern voice himself. "And this one" _*smack*_ is just because . . . I enjoy it." He dropped down onto hands and knees, hovering over Dan and nibbling at his ear. "And you do, too, don't you, mate? Admit it . . ."

He more than enjoyed it, that much was certain. Dan's hands bunched the pillow under his head, and he replied, "What do you think?" He wasn't going to admit how much he enjoyed it.

"I think . . . that I'd like to hear you say it." Tom tickled Dan's ear with the tip of his tongue, hoping his warm, insistent breathing in that sensitive spot would be absolutely maddening to his friend.

Dan's cock was pressed hard against the mattress, and the pressure was making it very difficult for him to contain his excitement. So he relented. "Fine. I enjoy it."

"Good," Tom whispered in his ear. "And now, I think it's time for something we're going to enjoy even more." With one last nip at the nape of Dan's neck, Tom pushed himself up and reached for the drawer in the nightstand, where he knew Dan kept his condoms and the lubrication they would need.

Dan's whole body was tingling with anticipation. And it gave him a certain comfort knowing that Tom was as familiar with Dan's flat as he was with his own. With his head turned sideways, he watched as Tom opened the drawer and pulled out the necessary items without even having to search for them.

Tom quickly opened the packet and smoothed the condom on over his erection, his breathing a little faster and rougher as he prepared himself. Now that they were almost ready, his excitement was so intense, Tom's hands were shaking slightly. He squeezed some of the gel out and rubbed his fingers together for a moment to warm it, then moved back to straddle Dan again. "Up on your knees for me, mate," he said quietly as he began to ease a finger between the cheeks of Dan's bum, searching for that tight little entrance he couldn't wait to get into.

Dan nearly whimpered as Tom's fingers began to massage his sensitive spot. He raised his hips but kept his head on the pillow, clutching it tightly in his arms. "You're torturing me, you know that, don't you," he stated.

"Yes, but you'd be disappointed in me if I didn't, now isn't that true?" Tom leaned over his friend again, resting on one hand as his finger slid deep inside Dan. "Oh, Christ," he groaned as he began to move his finger in and out, "fantastic . . ."

"Yes, it is," Dan said, his voice rough. He pushed back against the finger probing him, urging it in deeper.

Tom began to push more firmly, a little faster, in time with the movement of Dan's hips. "Yes," he sighed as he raised himself up again, gripping Dan's waist with one hand. Then he slowed down, withdrew his finger, and a moment later slipped two fingers, slick with the gel, inside Dan. "Does that feel better?" Tom sighed as he quickened his pace, sliding his fingers in and out even faster and deeper.

"Fuck, yes," Dan moaned, gritting his teeth. His cock throbbed, and he knew that Tom's was aching just as much.

Moaning softly, Tom suddenly withdrew his exploring fingers and reached for the tube of gel again. "I can't wait anymore, Dan," he panted, "I've got to have you, now." He rubbed more of the lubricant around the slightly clenched opening, and then reached around to give Dan's cock a few strokes, his fingers slipping over the hard, hot skin. Slowly, carefully, Tom began to press with his own cock against the tight entrance at the same time, groaning in pleasure as he eased himself inside Dan.

Dan grunted as Tom's thick organ entered his body and he gripped the pillow under his head tightly. "Fuck," he exclaimed at the exquisite pleasure of having Tom's heat inside him.

"Fuck is right, mate," Tom gasped. "So tight . . . so sweet." He pulled out, slow and easy, almost withdrawing from Dan's body completely before he thrust again, burying himself inside Dan as deeply as he could.

Knowing how much Tom liked to take his time, Dan growled in frustration. "Come on, Tom, I won't break," he chided.

"So impatient," Tom teased back, but his voice was hoarse with the effort to hold himself back just a little. He leaned over Dan as he started to thrust faster, gasping and biting at Dan's shoulder. "I know you won't break, mate. Maybe I just want to make it last . . ."

But as he plunged into his friend, into the amazing, tight heat of him, Tom could feel himself starting to lose control. "Oh . . ." he groaned, "you feel fucking fantastic." Tom reached round and began to stroke Dan's cock again, moving his hand in rhythm with each push into Dan's body.

Dan tried to rub against the hand holding him, wanting, needing more contact. "Yeah, that's it," he encouraged. "Like that. Fuck, Tom, you're a pro."

Tom threw back his head in a short, sharp laugh. "Not sure . . . what you mean . . . by that," he panted, not losing his rhythm for a second as he continued to pound into Dan, loving the feel of his cock sliding in and out of that tight little space. "Didn't you say . . . you'd made _me_ . . . pay the price tonight, mate?" He gave Dan's cock a firm squeeze, then went back to stroking it, his pace more frantic as Tom came closer and closer to his release.

"I believe after tonight," Dan said, panting, "your debt will be paid in full." And he pushed back against Tom, urging him in deeper, keeping pace with his thrusts, feeling himself close to the edge.

Tom leaned down and nipped at the back of Dan's neck again. "Cheeky little bugger, aren't you?" he whispered breathlessly, and then suddenly he groaned as he felt his balls tighten, knowing he was close to exploding. "Uh . . ." he grunted, "oh, Dan . . ." Tom abandoned Dan's cock to hold onto his friend's hips and began to plunge in deeper and faster than ever, quick, clipped moans of pleasure spilling from his throat as he thrust harder, more wildly, until at last, with a hoarse cry, he began to spasm and buck against Dan, pouring his release into him.

Growling with frustration and desire, Dan braced himself as his friend threw his weight on top of him while he climaxed. "Shit," he exclaimed at the exquisite pleasure of Tom filling him. He took over where Tom left off and began to pump his organ wildly, eager for his own release.

As he spent himself inside Dan, Tom slowly sagged, exhausted, closer to the mattress. "Sorry, mate," he gasped, "You felt so bloody good, I couldn't hold myself any longer." He let himself fall onto his side, holding onto Dan as he did so that he brought him down with him and they ended up curled together, spoon-style, on the bed. He reached around and put his hand over Dan's, squeezing and pulling in time with Dan's own frantic rhythm, helping his friend over the edge.

This contact with Tom is what finally did it, and with a loud grunt, he came in Tom's hand, his body going slack against his friend's. "Sorry, mate," Dan mumbled, when he was finally able to breathe normally.

"No worries," Tom said, kissing Dan's back and shoulders as he snugged his friend in a bit closer against his front. "I'll get something to clean us up in a bit." He was still breathing hard himself. "That was bloody amazing," he murmured into Dan's skin. "It's like . . ." He paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right words.

"If you're about to say 'magic,' I'll have to boot you out of this bed," Dan said sternly.

Tom snorted. "And if you say anything about how well I use my 'wand,' I'll do the same for you." He let himself relax for a moment, just enjoying the feel of Dan's warm, damp skin against his own. "No, I think 'fucking amazing' will just about cover it, mate," Tom said at last, with a contented sigh.

"That's better," Dan said, settling into Tom's arms with a yawn. "But you'd better clean off. Your hands are sticky."

"Ah, right. And I'll bet you're a bit of a mess, too." With a much heavier sigh this time, Tom planted a kiss on Dan's shoulder and then heaved himself out of bed. "I'll be right back."

After disposing of the Durex and washing his hands, Tom went searching for a washcloth in Dan's bathroom, holding it under warm water until it was good and soaked, then wringing it out. He was sure Dan would need a bit of cleaning up as well.

But when he walked back into the bedroom, he stopped short, and then walked quietly to the side of the bed. Dan had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling softly, still curled up as if Tom was behind him. Tom couldn't help but smile; Dan looked younger when he was asleep, his face relaxed and almost . . . vulnerable. And he looked so small in the huge, king-size bed. Tom thought he looked quite . . . fit, actually, but he knew Dan would hate to be caught in such an unguarded moment.

He started to move closer and hit his toe on something hard; when he bent down, Tom saw that it was the camera. It must have fallen to the floor when they got . . . carried away. Tom picked it up and was about to put it on the nightstand when suddenly a devilish grin crept over his face.

"Try to blackmail me, will you?" he said softly. "I think I need a little advantage of my own, mate. Next time, I believe I'll be making _you_ pay the price." Tom lifted the camera, focused the lens on Dan's head and shoulders, and pressed the button.

 

~ Finis ~  


 


End file.
